Amor A Primera Vista
by Monika Cullen
Summary: Bella una chica que lleva una vida normal se encuentra con el amor de su vida, Edward Cullen, pero para poder ser feliz tendra que pasar los obstaculos, Bella dejara pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz ?o en cambio luchara por su felicidad?  TODOS HUMANOS .
1. Conociendonos

Conociendonos

POV BELLA:

Hay! Que sueño tengo, me acabo de despertar, no pude dormir nada bien. Ayer tuve una pelea con mi novio Mike Newton, por lo general siempre son peleas insignificantes pero me descomponen, Mike es muy caprichoso y arrogante pero que puedo hacer? Es mi novio y así lo quiero, Dios! Que tarde es! Debo apurarme o si no llegare tarde al instituto y eso es lo que menos quiero, estamos a punto de entrar a exámenes y pues los puntos que me quitarían por eso los necesito más que nada en el mundo. Pero que estoy haciendo, Bella apúrate, no te quedes hablando sola, levántate de la cama y dirígete inmediatamente a el servicio!

Me di una ducha rápida y Salí, tenia apenas 20 minutos, me vestí con unos vaqueros azules y una blusa morada a cuadros con una blanca de fondo, baje a desayunar me pareció extraño que Emmett mi hermano mayor y mi padre no estarán, bueno, mi padre sale muy temprano a su trabajo pero Emmett? De seguro ya se fue al instituto. Me dirigí al refrigerador a desayunar, vi una nota que estaba pegada a este con un imán, la leí y era de Emmett me di cuenta al instante por la letra infantil que tenía mi hermanito. Decía lo siguiente:

_Hola enana! Como dormiste? Espero que bien, aquí te dejo tu desayuno.. Perdón si no te gusta, da igual ya cumplí mi deber como hermano mayor que es dejarte algo de comer. Bueno como te darás cuenta que Salí más temprano vine para poder ver a Rose, comete todo el desayuno y maneja con cuidado no vayas a tener un accidente y me culpen a mi por no decirte. Bueno nos vemos al rato. Con cariño tu hermano Emmett._

Jaja, Emmett era muy gracioso, además se moría por Rosalie su novia y una de mis mejores amigas. Después de leer la nota abrí el refrigerador y me encontré con algo absolutamente asqueroso, un emparedado que parecía haberse guardado un siglo atrás en la media de un jugador de beisbol! Olía fatal no me podía comer eso! El que lo haga tiene que estar loco. Mejor decidí echarlo a la basura, en el instituto comería algo. Después de deshacerme de esa cosa, Salí de la casa, para mi mala suerte estaba lloviendo, una lluvia débil pero aun así molesta, en verdad no me gustan las cosas húmedas y frías, subí a mi viejo monovolumen y arranque.

En unos minutos llegue, y el estacionamientos estaba lleno, esto era una de las peores cosas que me pasaban a menudo, por lo tanto tuve que dejar mi camioneta afuera, pero no me importaba mucho, quien iba a querer llevarse una camioneta Ford de los años 60? Pero bueno era lo que mi papá me podía dar y para mi esta bien, es mucho mejor que llegar en una de policía entonces todos los alumnos pondrían su atención en mi, y eso es una de las cosas que odio, ser el centro de atención.

Después de aparcar corrí hacia el instituto, no me quería mojar. Cuando entre mire la hora y mi peor temor se confirmo, hace 5 minutos había sonado el timbre que indicaba el inicio a clases, lo único que hice fue correr hacia mi salón, en la primera hora nos tocaba matemáticas y el profesor encargado era muy estricto, cuando llegue abrí la puerta lentamente esperando encontrar un profesor molesto y 30 estudiantes riéndose silenciosamente, pero lo que encontré fue mucho mejor, el profesor no estaba y todo el salón estaba desordenado por lo cual me tranquilice, vi a Rose e inmediatamente fui a sentarme a su lado.

_Hola Rose! – _Mencione muy alegre, quería mucho a Rose. Pero aun así estaba un poco tensa, llegar al instituto me hizo recordar lo que paso ayer con Mike, aquí había comenzado la pelea…

_Hola Bells, que gusto que llegas, como estas? – _Ho,Ho! Algo me dice que Rose noto mi expresión.

_Bien… Bien…pensé que llegaba tarde, aun no llega el profe? – _Dije tratando de cambiar el tema, Rose me conocía demasiado bien para saber si algo me pasaba._–_

_No aun no, nos avisaron que llegaría un poco tarde, al parecer tenía problemas con los papeles de unos nuevos estudiantes. ¡Pero no intentes cambiar el tema niña! Algo tienes, te siento tensa, ¿dime, hay algún problema?_

_No, para nada, estoy perfectamente bien. - _definitivamente no soy nada buena para mentir, sabía que Rose no me había creído ni una sola palabra..

_Vamos Bella, sabes que te conozco demasiado bien para creerte así que no te hagas regañar porque no me cuentas de una vez?_ – Vaya, Rose no tiene remedio, sabía que tenía que contarle…

_Está bien – _Comencé esto no iba a ser muy fácil, Rose no sentía ni un poquito de aprecio por Mike_– Ayer después de que ustedes se fueran tuve una pelea con Mike y tú ya sabes que esto me indispone…_

_Otra vez ese blandengue – _Dijo Rose con un poco de rabia _– ¿Se puede saber que te hizo el inútil ese?_

_Jumm – _Bufe, no me agradaba que Rosalie insultara a Mike, se que a veces no se porta Bien pero es mi novio así no quiera y debe respetarlo por lo tanto _– pues –_Proseguí_- Se enojo porque habíamos quedado que yo lo buscaría al terminar las clases para salir a dar un paseo al parque, pero se me olvido, y tu sabes cómo se pone cuando lo dejo plantado…_

_Ja, como siempre, ese bebe comportándose como niñita… _-Dijo Rose con un tono burlón.

_Vamos Rose, da tu punto de vista, pero sin insultar, vale_? – Le dije, ¡como me molestaba que lo insultara! –En ese momento Rose iba a decir algo pero el profesor cruzo la puerta, dando la instrucción de que hiciéramos silencio para comenzar la clase, no saben cómo le agradecí, una vez que provocas a Rosalie Hale no hay nadie que la detenga…

La Clase se paso demasiado rápido, salimos al primer descanso, junto a Rose nos dirigimos a la cafetería, cuando entramos vimos a Emmet y a Jasper sentados en una mesa, Jasper es uno de mis mejores amigos, es el hermano de Rose, este par de hermanos son muy buenos. Al vernos Emmet levanto una mano haciendo un gesto para que nos acercáramos, de inmediato lo hicimos, nos sentamos yo musite:

_Hola Jazzy, Hola Em, como están?_

_Emmet y Jasper respondieron a unisonó:_

_Bien…_

_Pero Emmet siguió:_

_¿Como estas enana? ¿Te comiste el desayuno?_

Yo eche una carcajada… después de unos segundos respondí aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro:

_Emmett, ¡quien se coma ese emparedado debe de estar loco! Olía falta, solo hacía falta que caminara solo…_

_¿Enserio estaba tan mal?_ – pregunto Rosalie con una expresión de incredibilidad en el rostro.

_¡Ni te lo imaginas!_! –Dije con una expresión de asco, tan solo recordarlo me daba miedo.

_Jumm, ves em?_ ¡_Casi intoxicas a tu hermana! –_Exclamo Rose entre risas-

Todos nos reímos… Mis amigos eran muy graciosos en ellos encontraba la familia que nunca tuve, bueno no mal interpreten, si tengo una familia mi mamá Reneé, mi papá Charlie, mi hermano Emmett, pero no me refería a eso, nunca tuve el amor de una familia, a los pocos meses de nacida mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre me llevo con ella a vivir a Phoenix junto a mi hermano, muy pocas veces veníamos a visitar a mi padre, la última vez que vinimos Emmett tenía 12 y yo 11. Pero después mi madre se caso con Phil, no crean, Phil es muy bueno, pero es jugador profesional de beisbol por lo cual tenía que viajar mucho y mamá se tenía que quedar con nosotros, y no era feliz, así que una noche Emmett y yo decidimos venirnos a vivir con Charlie, Reneé no quería pero nosotros la convencimos, así que ahora ella puede salir con su esposo, aunque la extraño se que ella está feliz.

Así pasamos un rato, entre risas… Hasta que Rose se percato de algo, y es que todos los estudiantes estaban murmurando, había algo nuevo, una nueva noticia que nosotros no sabíamos, y como ustedes sabrán Rose es de esas chicas que no les gusta dejar pasar nada, ya estaba tensa, no quería quedarse fuera el chisme o cualquier cosa que fuera, así que de un momento a otro salto de la mesa, caminando rápidamente hasta la mesa de Ángela y Jessica, unas amigas nuestras, se arrimo, le dijo algo en el oído a Ángela ella respondió Rose le dijo gracias –lo pude leer en sus labios- y volvió casi corriendo hacia nosotros, cuando ya estaba sentada Emmett pregunto:

_¿Qué pasa pichoncito? ¿Hay alguna novedad? –_Emmett era muy romántico, trataba a Rosalie con tanto amor y delicadeza que a veces me daba envidia, soñaba tanto tener una relación así, Pero Mike no era ni la mitad de cariñoso que Em.

_Si cielo, hay un chisme lo mas de gigante, resulta que Jenny, la chica que entro hace poco, fue a la secretaria a sacar unos papeles, y se encontró hay con los nuevos estudiantes, un chico y una chica, dijo que estaban bien chulos, al parecer el chico es de su grado muchachos , según Jenny es muy guapo tiene el pelo cobrizo y desordenado, es muy blanco y que tiene unos ojos verdes impactantes, en cuanto a la chica, es bajita, tiene el pelo de color negro intenso a la altura de los hombros y las puntas señalan diferentes direcciones, es bajita, sus ojos son del mismo color que los de su hermano ,es un poco hiperactiva ,y al parecer está en nuestro grado Bella!.. Se llaman Edward y Alice Cullen._

¡Vaya! Me quede con los ojos abiertos como platos, Rose parecía saber todo sobre esos chicos, es como si tuviera una biografía de cada uno! Dios mío estos estudiantes parecen estar locos… pero lo que me llamo de verdad la atención es que Rose lo dijo con tanta emoción si alguien la hubiese escuchado creería que los está esperando o que los necesita para algo, esto me asusto, la mente de Rose no tiene fin, y la forma en que quedo mirando después de darnos la descripción más completa que alguien pudiera dar sobre personas que no conoce expresaba alegría, conozco lo suficientemente bien a Rose para saber que trama algo… algo en lo que yo estoy involucrada.

_¿Qué pasa Rose? -_decidí preguntarle antes de que me cayera por sorpresa su idea.

_Amm… este… ¡Nada! –_ si piensa que le creí está loca, le decidí echar una mirada que de seguro la hacía confesar.

_Uich – _Mi plan salió a la perfección, Rose me iba a decir – _Esta bien, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¡Ya lo tenemos! – ¡_Alto! ¿Que estaba diciendo a Rose? ¿Cómo así que ya la tenemos? Estaba muy confundida, decidí mirar las expresiones de los demás Jasper tenía una mueca de confusión igual que yo, trataba de asimilar las cosas, Emmett estaba metido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a la plática, solo sonriera estúpidamente. En cuanto a Rosalie estaba intercalando miradas entre Jasper y yo mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro, al parecer yo no era la única involucrada en el plan de Rose pues Jasper también lo estaba… Decidí preguntarle de una vez por todas que estaba diciendo:

_¿Cómo así? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por favor explícame! –_Dije con un poco de frustración-

_Hay Bella, al parecer no captas nada… Mira la chica es de nuestro grado, dicen que es muy bonita, fácilmente puede ser la novia de Jazzy y así dejaría esa soledad que lo amarga.. –_Alto, esto se está poniendo mal, ósea ¿que estaba insinuando? – _En cuanto al chico Bella, dicen que es muy guapo, y pues no creo que sea difícil hacer que te enamores de él y así ¡dejarías al inútil de Mike Newton! ¡Podrás ser feliz! _- ¡QUE! Mi cerebro aun no podía procesar lo que Rose acababa de decir… ¿Que es lo que piensa? En ese momento me llene de rabia y sin pensarlo dos veces respondí:

¡_Que rayos es lo que piensas Rose!_ –Dije casi gritando- _¡Piensas que soy de esas chicas que porque les gusta alguien más van y echan una relación a la basura sin pensar en los sentimientos de la otra personas! Pensé que tenias otro punto de mi Rosalie Lilian Hale –_En ese momento me levante y Salí de la cafetería, mi mente estaba cegada por la ira que en ese momento me embargo, escuche que Rose me llamaba pero no quería ni tenía intenciones de darme la vuelta y volver seguí mi rumbo Salí y me pare en una esquina después de unos minutos supe que estuvo mal lo que hice, debía regresar y disculparme con Rose, había sido muy dura. Cuando me disponía a entrar vi que una figura se dirigía hacia mi, cuando se acerco mas supe que era Mike, hay por Dios no me había acordado de él en ningún momento, por lo que vi estaba enojado, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y me miraba con mucho odio… ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? Porque estaba así, ¿y a que se debía esa mirada? Me atreví a preguntarle y dije lo siguiente:

_Ho…Hola...Mike –_Dije tartamudeando, nunca había visto a Mike de esa forma.- ¿Tii…enes…algo? –Trataba de alguna manera que mi voz saliera con firmeza pero no podía, tenía miedo.. Si les resultara raro que le tenga miedo a mi novio, pero Mike era un poco explosivo y podía hacer cualquier locura en ese momento y después arrepentirse profundamente. Mike quería asesinarme con la mirada después de unos segundos respondió:

_Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar Bella, acaso tienes tan mala memoria? Ayer después de nuestra pelea dijiste que cuando saliéramos al descanso nos veríamos en el patio trasero para hablar, y yo como un inútil te espere media hora y la señorita no le dio la gana de aparecer… -¡_Ho por Dios! Mike tenía razón ayer habíamos acordado eso pero no se me había pasado por la mente, ¿y ahora qué rayos voy a decir?

_Este…Mike…se me olvido… perdo… –_Mike no me dejo terminar ya había entrado a la cafetería golpeando la puerta con su hombro derecho. Lo único que quería hacer era llorar lo que me había dicho Rose y la reciente pelea con Mike me hicieron deprimir me agache doble mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas solo quería llorar no me importaba quien me viera, me daba igual…

****************************************FIN DEL CAPITULO**********************************************

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, me encanta crepusculo y pues espero que les guste la historia, XD mike se porta un poco patan, que digo un poco, mucho, pero ya veran que llega el momento esperado XD bueno queria decirles algo muy importante tienen que saberlo:**

** historia no contendra lemmon en verdad no me gustan esas cosas, bueno que da yo tambien leo historias con lemmon pero no se como describir esos momentos, se me pone la piel de gallina :)**

**2. En mis historias nunca encontraran un final triste, bueno por lo menos en esta historia**

**3. Soy del Team Edward XD lo amo, lo adoro si estoy un poco loca pero bueno...**

**4. Acepto cualquier critica o comentario ( Ojo: Critica, constructiva, no me que me andes insultando por hay)**

**5. Discúlpenme si me demoro en subir los capítulos.. esperen creo que se llama actualizar? bueno yo no se, apenas estoy aprendiendo a utilizar esta pagina.. así que acepto instrucciones y si alguien me explica como funciona esto se lo agradecería de corazón.**

**Bueno pues no tengo nada mas que decir solo que por favor me dejen reviews así me dan mas ganas de escribir, por favor recomienden fics, adoro leer así que estaría muy agradecida si me recomiendan uno que otro. Ok ya hable mucho bye.**


	2. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

2. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Seguía tumbada al lado de la puerta de la cafetería, hundida en mis pensamientos, sin decir nada, sin importarme nada… Entonces escuche unos pasos, unos eran de una chica, porque eran livianos, pero parecía estar dando saltitos. Los otros pasos eran más fuertes, supuse que eran de un chico, Se acercaban cada vez más, cuando sentí que estaban a un metro de mi, se pararon y no escuche nada mas, sentí que me miraban fijamente, de repente los pasos que supuse que eran de la chica se acercaron saltando, en un momento pensé que eran de una niña chiquita pero luego me di cuenta que no, los pasos fuertes no se quedaron atrás y se pararon al lado de la chica. De repente una voz dulce y chillona me dijo:

_Hola, ¿tienes algo chica? –_no pensé que nadie me hablaría, pero no podía ser descortés debía de contestar aunque sea un simple hola, por lo tanto tenía que levantar la vista.- Lo hice y me tope con la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, unos preciosos ojos verdes, de inmediato me perdí en ellos, me fije en el dueño de aquellos ojos, y era supremamente atractivo, su cabello cobrizo bastante rebelde, sus perfectos labios que a la simple vista parecían suaves y cálidos en ese momento me entro unas ganas enorme de besarlos, y comprobar por mi misma lo que mi mis ojos estaban viendo, pero que te pasa Bella, ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama y ya quieres besarlo, Dios ¿qué es lo que me pasa?, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar de nuevo me fije en sus ojos, eran tan brillantes como las estrellas, en ese momento sentí que solo el y yo estábamos y comencé a imaginar que los dos bailábamos al compas de una música suave, estaba a punto de besarme y…. un ruido me hizo salir de mi hermoso sueño, la chica se había limpiado la garganta, me avergoncé y me ruborice, Hay ese maldito rubor, que malo es… entonces me di cuenta que no había respondido al saludo de la chica y me sentí peor, creo que me puse con un tomate, ¿que mas podía hacer? Decidí responderle aunque fuera tarde:

_Hola –_Dije tímidamente, no se me daba muy bien hablar con extraños. Más bien era de esa clase de chicas antisociales. Me fije en la chica, tenía el cabello corto y de un negro intenso, las puntas en diferentes direcciones… puse más atención y supe que ella era la chica nueva, mire de nuevo al chicho y tenía la misma descripción, era realmente guapo como me había dicho Rose, concluí al final que ellos eran los chicos nuevos, pensé en decir que ya sabía quien eran, que todo el mundo hablaba de ellos, pero me pareció algo grosero y de mala educación no los quise incomodar así que mejor pregunte:

_¿Y ustedes son?_

_Ho claro, discúlpanos no nos habíamos presentado, Yo soy Alice Cullen y el es Edward mi hermano._

El chico dijo _–Mucho gusto- _Al tiempo que me extendía la mano, sin dudarlo la tome y en ese momento sentí como una corriente eléctrica viajaba por todo mi cuerpo, un cosquilleo en la palma de mi mano, nunca me había sentido así, que era lo que me estaba pasando… creo que finalmente me estaba volviendo loca… mire al chico y de nuevo me perdí en esos hermosos ojos, el me pregunto cómo me llamaba yo no sabía que decir, con el se me había olvidado hasta el nombre, pero logre decir: _Bella, bueno la verdad soy Isabella pero me gusta que me llamen Bella_. El asintió y después no se cuanto tiempo paso tal vez minutos, Horas, Días… pero parecía que esto nunca iba a acabar ninguno tenía intención de separar su mano, se sentía tan bien, su mano era cálida y suave, de repente como un balde de agua fría volví a la realidad, hay que me pasa fue lo único que logre pensar, de inmediato desvié la mirada no podía seguir así, mirando a ese chico como una tonta obsesionada, hasta podría decir que era una acosadora, retire mi mano, la chica que parecía haber observado todo lo sucedido agrego:

_¿Tienes algo? Hace unos minutos te vimos llorando, ¿por qué lo hacías?_

Entonces me acorde de lo sucedido con Mike, mis ojos se cristalizaron y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de estos, baje la mirada y volví a hundir mi rostro entre mis rodillas… La verdad no lloraba por la pelea, sentí vergüenza porque no me había acordado de Mike, solo estaba pensando en ese chico, había causado algo en mi que no entendía, mi mente estaba hecha un desastre, pensaba en Mike, pero a la vez pensaba en el chico…En…Edward, ¿por qué lo hacía?

POV EDWARD

Acabamos de salir de la secretaria, al parecer hubo un problema con los papeles de un maestro, por lo que no pudimos asistir a las primeras clases, ahora están en el descanso, por lo tanto tendremos que entrar en la cafetería y seremos el centro de atención, mi hermana Alice está encantada con la idea, adora que la gente la mire. Como adora las compras, Pero en cuanto a mí, no es que me incomode pero me hace sentir algo extraño.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos, algo habitual en ella pero a veces es insoportable, pero que puedo hacer, pelear con Alice es inútil, es chiquita pero poderosa. Estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Alice había parado y miraba algo fijamente, yo también pare y vi que lo que Alice miraba con tanta atención era una chica de cabello castaño que estaba en un rincón, llorando, no sé porque, pero sentí un dolor inmenso, y también me dieron ganas de llorar, era ago muy extraño, no tenía nada que me agobiara en ese momento a excepción del pequeño duendecillo que estaba a mi lado, pero Alice no era para llorar al parecer compartía el dolor, como que algo me ataba a esa chica… Alice dio unos pasos hacia al frente yo no me quede atrás y me hice al lado de Alice, antes de que pudiera pensar Alice ya le había dicho _Hola _a la chica.

Pasaron unos segundos, la chica parecía razonar si responder o no, entonces, levanto la mirada, y me tope con la persona más hermosa del mundo, esos preciosos ojos color chocolate que expresaban dulzura, ese rostro en forma de corazón, esos labios, todo en ella era perfecto, no quería despegar mi vista de esa figura angelical, parecía que viera el sol por primera vez, no sé porque me sentía así, esta chica despertaba algo en mi, algo que nadie nunca más me había hecho sentir, estaba sumido en mi burbuja cuando Alice se limpio la garganta, la chica desvió la mirada y un lindo color carmesí inundo sus mejillas, se veía tan adorable… Miro a Alice y respondió:

_¡Hola! _–se fijo en a Alice y luego en mí, parecía estar examinándonos, me miro a los ojos, y casi nos perdemos de nuevo, pero ella miro de nuevo a Alice y pregunto:  
><em>¿y ustedes son? –<em>hay Alice, se le había olvidado de nuevo presentarnos, siempre lo hacía, se enfocaba mas en investigar sobre la otra persona que presentarse, por eso mucha gente se asustaba parecía un interrogatorio del FBI. Pero respondió rápidamente:

_Ho claro, discúlpanos no nos habíamos presentado, Yo soy Alice Cullen y el es Edward, mi hermano. _–Quería presentarme bien, así que le extendí mi mano, y le dije:

_Mucho gusto –_Ella respondió al saludo tomando mi mano, y de repente sentí como todo mi mundo daba vueltas, sentí una corriente eléctrica que viajo por todo mi cuerpo, desde mi mano hasta mi corazón que a estas alturas latía desbocadamente, en un momento pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho, pero todo cambio cuando me fije en su mirada, expresaba tranquilidad, paz, ella era… como explicarlo, un Ángel, mi Ángel caído del cielo, Vamos Edward ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama y ya estás diciendo que es tu ángel, que me pasa? Porque me siento así con ella, creo que necesito ir a un psicólogo, esperen, no sabía cómo se llama, debía preguntarle y lo hice:

_¿Y cuál es tu nombre? _–Ahora solo faltaba que se llamara Ángel, donde sea cierto me cambio el nombre… a los segundos después de asimilar la pregunta al parecer estaba tan confundida como yo respondió:

_Bella,_ bueno la verdad soy Isabella pero me gusta que me llamen Bella –Vaya hasta le hacía honor a su nombre, creo que ese nombre se me quedaria grabado para siempre, uff pero que suerte que no se llame Ángel, no me gustaría cambiarme el nombre… después nos quedamos hundidos en nuestros pensamientos, bueno yo en los míos y ella pues en los de ella, daría todo por saber que estaba pensando en ese momento. Después de habernos estado mirando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, la chica soltó mi mano, y en ese momento me puse triste, hubiera deseado estar con ella toda la tarde tomados de la mano, pero que digo creo que se me soltó una tuerca… no podía dejar de mirar a la chica en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa estúpida cada vez que me miraba. De repente Bella miro a Alice y esta le pregunto:

_¿Tienes algo? Hace unos minutos te vimos llorando, ¿por qué lo hacías?_

Entonces Bella pareció acordarse de algo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no se demoraron en salir, bajo la mirada y volvió a la posición en la que la habíamos encontrado, no entendía porque lloraba, tal vez alguien la lastimo, el que lo haya hecho es un cobarde, mira que lastimar a este hermoso angelito, no tiene corazón, me llene de rabia si la persona que la había hecho sufrir estuviera en frente mío juro que lo habría matado, me dolía tanto verla llorando, tanto, que es como si yo fuera el que estaba sufriendo.

POV BELLA:

Seguía pensando en Mike, en la pelea, en Edward… Hasta que unas manos diminutas y cálidas me tocaron, juraría que parecían las de una niña de 5 años pero lo descarte cuando esas pequeñas manitos me jalaron levantándome de un tirón, Ho que fuerza, me quede asombrada, abrí mis ojos y era Alice quien me había levantado la expresión de mi rostro era de sorpresa,¿ como es que alguien tan chico tuviera tantas energías y tantas fuerzas? Al parecer la naturaleza se equivoco de cuerpo con ella. Me tomo del brazo y me llevo caminando, no sabía hacia dónde íbamos así que pregunte:

_¿A dónde me llevas Alice?_

_Al servicio –_Respondió- _Al servicio? Para que rayos vamos hacia allá, no tengo _

_ganas de hacer nada…_

_Bella, no puedes quedarte hay tirada en el suelo como una maniaca, debes lucir bien, y es mejor que guardes tus penas y te desahogues con un buen amigo._

_Soy más bien de las que sufren en silencio._

_Mmmm ya veo, entonces que hacías allí, donde todo el mundo te puede ver?_

_Nop, hay nadie me vería, todo estaban adentro, y me daría cuenta si alguien salía._

_Pues ya vez que tu plan no funciono muy bien, nosotros te vimos. –_Cierto, nosotros, ¿y Edward? Se había quedado atrás, no dude en preguntarle:

_¿Alice y tu hermano? No le vas a decir que venimos al servicio?_

_Hay cierto, -_En ese momento se volteo, aun podíamos ver a Edward, bueno el servicio no era tan lejos de la cafetería, entonces Alice grito con tanta fuerza que me quede sorprendida, de dónde sacaba tanta voz? Su grito se pudo haber escuchado en todo el instituto, pero aun así, con esa confusión que tenia, puse atención a lo que decía:

_¡Hey, Edward estaremos en el servicio, si quieres me esperas o ve entrando a la cafetería, ya vamos!_!

Entonces vi como el asentía, Alice volteo de nuevo y seguimos nuestra ruta. Al llegar rápidamente tomo unas toallitas y comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas a la vez que me decía:

_Ahora sí, cuéntame, porque llorabas?_

_Emm…. Este..._ –Qué diablos le podía decir? No mira resulta que ayer tuve una pelea con mi novio hoy se enfado porque se me olvido asistir a una cita y entonces me comenzó a gritar infinidad de cosas y me sentí mal. No, eso no le podía decir, la conocía hace unos minutos, no podía andarle contando todos mis problemas, ni siquiera a Rose que ha sido mi amiga de toda la vida le cuento, no le iba a contar a una completa extraña.

_No fue nada, solo es, que tuve una pelea con mi mejor amiga…_ - Le podía contar lo de Rose, igual no fue mucho, era normal las peleas entre amigas. Me miro con una cara sospechosa y dijo:

_Mmm ya veo, no me estarás mintiendo_? _ Hay algo mas, lo veo en tu mirada…_

Era como una brujita. Ahora que le iba a decir? No quería ser descortés pero tampoco le tenía la confianza para contarle así que mejor decidí afrontarla:

_Mira Alice, no quiero ser mal educada, pero te conozco apenas hace un momento, y no quiero contarte, es algo personal, y no te tengo tanta confianza entiendes? –_ No quería ser dura con ella, esperaba que se pusiera triste o se molestara pero lo que apareció en su rostro fue una pequeña sonrisa, acaso estaba alucinando?

_Bells, claro que te entiendo, perdóname no quise ser apresurada, pero es que me gustaría ayudarte, pero veo que te estoy incomodando, lo lamento, mas adelante cuando nos conozcamos mejor me contaras, bueno, creo que ya estas mejor, vamos?_

_Gracias Alice –_Vaya esta chica era muy comprensiva me late que seremos buenas amigas de ahora en adelante…

* * *

><p><strong>**********************************************************FIN DEL CAPITULO*********************************************<strong>

**Hola Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el regalito de fin de año... si buaaaaaa hoy se acaba este hermoso 2011 para comenzar con otro año lleno de alegrías...**

**Bueno antes de comenzar a hablar del capi, quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo, que la pasen junto sus familiares y amigos, que este año nuevo este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y su familia, los mejores deseos de mi parte.**

**Bueno, ahora si, primero que todo quiero agradecer a Pamys-Chan por dejarme su review y agregar mi historia a favoritos, muchas gracias, por ti es que subo este capi, Gracias de todo corazon, para este capitulo deseo por lo menos 2 o 3 reviews, aunque sea con uno me conformo, espero que les guste la historia, ya se conocieron, pronto comenzaran todos los lios.. BYE**

**Besitos**

**Monika Cullen **


	3. Nuevos y Viejos Amigos

**los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa Sthephenie Meyer yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión en cuanto a la historia es totalmente sacada de mi loca cabezita…**

**No se permite la publicación de esta historia en cualquier otro lugar sin autorización de la propietaria, esta historia mia si quieren ponerla en algún lugar solo manden un mensaje privado **

3. Nuevos y viejos amigos:

Después de estar unos minutos en el baño hablando decidimos que era hora de salir pues Alice mi nueva amiga tenía hambre. Ya la podría llamar amiga pues Alice me había pedido formalmente ser su amiga… si… suena algo raro, pero así era Alice. Cuando salimos nos dirigimos a la cafetería y para nuestra gran sorpresa nos encontramos a Edward aun parado en la entrada estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estábamos allí hasta que Alice le dijo:

_Tierra llamando a Edward me escuchas? _

Edward volvió en si nos miro y una amplia sonrisa tomo posesión en su rostro mientras decía:

_Aleluya! Hasta que por fin se dignan a aparecer llevo esperándolas horas y las señoritas seguían metidas en el baño tranquilamente mientras me estoy muriendo de hambre… _- Dijo en tono sarcástico. No pude evitar soltar una risita Alice también se me unió, y después de reírnos unos segundos respondió:  
><em>Hay don perfecto por si se le olvida te dijimos que podías ir siguiendo y después de alcanzábamos. <em>–Dijo irónicamente no pude aguantar la risa y comencé a reír como loca Edward se me unió a lo que Alice también después de un rato de risa Edward dijo:

_Bueno que tal si entramos se va a acabar el descanso y no alcanzare a comer nada_…

_Hay sí! Apresurémonos no querrás conocer al Edward hambriento –_comencé a reír mientras entrabamos a la cafetería, les señale la mesa de mis amigos y nos dirigimos hacia ellos íbamos caminando mientras que nadie les quitaba la vista de encima a mis nuevos amigos y entonces de repente Alice freno en seco y salió disparada hacia una mesa al otro extremo de la cafetería todo los chicos siguieron a Alice con la mirada parecían observar cada acción que ella hacia mientras las chicas no le quitaban los ojos encima a Edward lo que causo una extraña sensación en mi acaso ¿celos? No… de inmediato deseche ese pensamiento de mi mente él no era nada mío lo había conocido hace un minuto porque me sentía así? Después de desechar esos pensamientos absurdos que me abrumaban volví a dirigir mi mirada a Alice que ahora hablaba alegremente con una chica alta y blanca como yo. Tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura era delgada pero estaba de espaldas por lo que no pude distinguirla se me hacia conocida pero no lograba saber quién era… en eso, la chica volteo y venia a donde estábamos junto a Alice y hay la pude reconocer era Alexandra Johnson una de las primeras personas que conocí cuando apenas entre al instituto era una chica muy bonita y amigable éramos muy buenas amigas pero la cambiaron de horario y no nos volvimos a ver. venía hablando animadamente con Alice, cuando llegaron Alice nos presento lo cual no era necesario ya que nos conocíamos muy bien:

_Bella mira ella es Alexandra mi vieja amiga _

_Ho si, ya la conocía hola Alexandra –_No sabía cómo reaccionar hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella pero lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió es que la chica me abrazo efusivamente:

_Bella!_! Que gusto hablarte de nuevo hace meses no te veía pensé que estabas enojada conmigo eso no es cierto verdad?

_No para nada Alex –_ Así le acostumbraba a llamar- _solo que con el cambio de horario casi no nos veíamos por eso fue nuestro distanciamiento- _Alex abrió la boca para hablar pero Alice se le adelanto y dijo:

_Alto, Alto me estoy perdiendo de algo, que ustedes ya se conocen?_

_Si de hecho fuimos unas de las mejores amigas –_Respondí alegremente mientras recordaba los momentos felices que había pasado con ella-

_Ho!_! _Qué alegría saberlo! –_Dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos y aplaudía con emoción en su rostro pero yo aun tenía una duda donde se habían conocido estas dos? Sin dudarlo pregunte:

_Y ustedes de donde se conocen?_

_Hay es una larga historia, pero que te parece si nos sentamos mi hermano ya está un poco incomodo –_Dijo Alice no me había dado cuenta que aun estábamos parados en medio de la cafetería con todo el mundo mirándonos, me sonroje y de inmediato comencé a caminar a la mesa de mis amigos, pero por alguna extraña razón Jazz no estaba ya preguntaría por él. Llegamos, nos sentamos Edward, Alice, Alex y yo ahora llegaba el momento de las presentaciones a mis amigos comencé:

_Hola chicos bueno primero Rose perdóname por enojarme tanto no tenía que dejarme llegar por la rabia así que perdóname te lo pido de todo corazón _

_Claro Bella no tienes que pedir disculpas yo fui la culpable pero si te hace sentir bien te perdono…_

_Muchas gracias te quiero Rose. Bueno como verán venimos con unos nuevos amigos y otra vieja amiga que ya conocemos… quiero presentarles a Edward y Alice Cullen…. –_Pude ver la expresión de Rose... ella sabia quienes eran desde el primer momento que nos vio entrar los Cullen comenzaron a presentarse, una vez terminado este acto comencé a hablar de Alex-

_Bueno ustedes ya conocerán a Alex…_ -Antes de que pudiera terminar Em me interrumpió- _ Claro que si, como estas Al? _

_Bien, Bien como estas tu grandulón? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía…_

_Muy bien, es un gusto tenerte de nuevo con nosotros_

_Gracias me alegra estar aquí de nuevo…_

Hablamos un rato Alice nos conto de donde venían… también nos comento como fue su infancia a que se dedicaban sus padres… donde venían… Alex nos conto como le había ido con el nuevo horario que cosas había hecho estos últimos meses y muchas cosas más… comenzamos a contar chistes nos divertimos tanto que el tiempo se nos paso volando y sonó la campana, cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras clases… tenia literatura una clase que compartía con Jasper y Emmett así que me dirigí a mi salón del brazo de mi hermano mayor despidiéndome de mis amigos… llegamos al salón, entramos y note la ausencia de Jasper así que le pregunte a mi hermano:

_Oye sabes donde esta Jazz? No lo vi cuando llegue con los chicos y aquí no está…_

_Haaaa si, no debe tardar en llegar, después de comer salió con el pretexto que iba a buscar un libro en la biblioteca… -_Con razón no lo vi salir, debió de irse por la puerta trasera de la cafetería que te deja al lado de la biblioteca-

_Ok –_Dicho esto nos fuimos a sentar, en esta clase compartía banca con Jazzy así que tenía que esperarlo, a los pocos minutos Jasper apareció por la puerta y se sentó y seguido de este el profesor, por lo que no me dio tiempo de preguntarle cosa alguna, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, salimos y mi siguiente clase era biología, esta clase en especial me resultaba sumamente aburrida, pues no la compartía con ninguno de mis amigos, pero por suerte me sentaba sola, pues no me gustaba estar con alguien que no fuera de mi confianza, soy antisocial…. Me apresure a mi casillero para sacar los libros correspondientes y entonces llegaron Edward y Alice me saludaron y Alice me pregunto qué clase tenia le dije que biología para mi suerte a Edward también le tocaba esta clase, lo que me hizo muy feliz pues ya no estaría sola. A Alice le tocaba Español con Rose así que se apresuro pues no quería llegar tarde, tome mis cosas y junto a Edward fuimos a nuestro salón, Edward aun debía esperar al profesor para que le asignara un asiento y le diera sus cosas, pero era más que obvio que se sentaría conmigo, pues era la única mesa libre que había. A los pocos minutos llego el profesor como pensaba coloco a Edward en mi mesa le dio sus materiales Edward me dirigió una mirada en verdad me encantaban esos hermosos ojos verdes no pude evitar sonrojarme así que desvié la mirada aunque sentía que Edward me miraba fijamente, y el profesor comenzó la clase.

POV EDWARD

El profesor comenzó la clase pero me parecía algo descortés no decirle ni siquiera un hola a Bella y además sentía que no podía estar toda la clase sin escuchar su hermosa voz así que le dije:

_Hola Bells como estas? –_En verdad Bella me inspiraba mucha confianza a pesar de haberla conocido hace muy pocas horas parecía que hubiera sido mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y me alegraba mucho que por lo menos compartiéramos una clase así podía estar más cerca de ella y conocerla porque desde que la vi por primera vez mi mundo ha cambiado ya no veo las cosas de la misma forma me siento muy extraño es una sensación muy confusa como si no pudiera vivir en un mundo donde no existiera ella, por otro lado me siento muy a gusto en esta escuela nuestros nuevos amigos son muy amables nos acogieron muy bien con ellos me siento como en casa aunque por lo que me contaron aun no conozco a un tal Jasper que también es muy amigo de ellos y que al parecer es muy bueno espero conocerlo pronto. Lo que me saco de mis sueños fue la dulce voz de Bella que me decía:

_Oye…_Edward…te encuentras bien? por estar hundido en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que Bella me había respondido y ahora su mirada delataba preocupación, que descortés! Me reprendí a mi mismo en mi interior si trataba de entablar una amistad con Bella no era muy buena idea dejarla hablando sola pero aun peor si no respondiera a su pregunta así que me apresure y rápidamente respondí:

_Si estoy bien muchas gracias… perdona es que estaba elevado que decías? –_Hay tonto! Tonto Edward que más va a decir además de hola… por Dios estoy actuando como un imbécil hubiera sido mejor quedarme callado….

_Emm nada…_ s_olo te estaba respondiendo… _–Bella respondió con un tono confundido pues claro quién no se va a confundir teniendo al mayor imbécil del planeta al frente…

_Bueno, y como ha sido tu día? –_Y de nuevo había metido la pata, como ha sido tu día? Por favor Edward Anthony Cullen! La acabaste de ver en el descanso… estuviste con ella… y ahora le vienes preguntando esa estupidez…

_Este…_. _Bueno pues acabo de llegar del descanso y pues no tengo mucho que contar… _– Dijo Bella agregando una risa al final, su risa era tan melodiosa y musical que parecía la de un ángel y además era tan contagiosa que no pude evitar reírme nos comenzamos a reír mas fuerte nos mirábamos y al ver nuestras rostros rojos como tomates nos hacia reír mas pero todo se fue abajo cuando escuchamos la imponente voz del profesor Banner que decía:

_Vaya, Vaya como que hay un buen chiste… les molestaría compartirlo? –_Ho por Dios… esto no nos podía pasar y ahora que hacíamos?Mira a Bella su sonrisa se había apagado miraba directamente al piso no tenía la intención de decir nada así que yo debía responder:

_No señor…_ _lastimosamente no podemos compartirlo porque no es ningún chiste –_eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió a los pocos segundos el profesor hablo:

_¡Swan!_! ¡_Cullen! Salgan de mi salón y diríjanse a la rectoría espérenme allá… -_ NO! Eso no podía ser posible era mi primer día de clase y no podía ir a la rectoría qué pensarían de mí… pero no había nada que hacer… me disponía a pararme cuando una dulce voz hablo, sin duda era la voz de Bella:

_Alto!_! _Profesor fue mi culpa yo me comencé a reír por un comentario que hizo Edward… él no tiene nada que ver por favor castígueme a mí pero a él no se lo suplico. –_No podía creer lo que Bella acababa de decir en serio ella iba a hacer eso por mi? No lo podía creer.

* * *

><p><strong>**************************************************Fin del capitulo********************************************************<strong>

**Hola chicos! bueno hoy les traigo otro capitulo... espero que les guste y lo disfruten antes de dar agradecimientos y hablar un poco sobre el capitulo queria avisarles que ahora me demorare un poquitin mas en actualizar porque mañana entro de nuevo al colegio adiós vacaciones, que pereza pero así es la vida... salgo a las 2:50pm y entonces no me queda mucho tiempo porque tengo que hacer las tareas pero tratare de escribir lo mas que pueda inclusive tratare de llevar mi memoria al cole para poder adelantar algo en los descansos o los miercoles en la calse de informatica despues de que haga el trabajo que me pongan... bueno eso estodo espero que me comprendan ahora si hablemos del capitulo:**

**Que les parecio, ha? Bella se sacrifico por ayudar a Edward y eso el lo valorara mucho... en el proximo capitulo abra mas acción... Alice y Jasper se conoceran que pasara entre ellos 2? ok ahora los agradecimientos:  
><strong>

**Amy Lee y Pamys-Chan por sus hermosos reviews que me llenaron de alegría! muchas gracias... también quiero agradecer a la gente que agrega mi historia a favoritos no saben cuanto les agradezco ustedes son el motivo por el cual sigo este fic bueno los dejo voy a seguir escribiendo para tener el próximo capitulo mas adelantado y subirlo para el jueves o el viernes... quiero hacer esto para que en el fin de semana adelante un **montón**... Ok bye plis dejen sus reviews bye...**


	4. Las cosas que trae la vida

4. Las cosas que trae la vida

POV EDWARD

Después de que Bella terminara de hablar el profesor dijo:

_Señorita Swan si eso es lo que usted desea pues no me queda más remedio que aceptar por favor salga del salón y espéreme en la rectoría… -_Dicho esto Bella no se hizo esperar, se levanto de su banca y comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias, el salón estaba en un silencio incomodo una que otra persona murmuraba. Cuando termino de recoger sus cosas se hecho su mochila al hombro y se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta. Tenia la mirada baja pero en un momento la levanto y me la dirigió, tenia sus ojos cristalizados, en cualquier momento esas lagrimas comenzarían a caer así volvió a bajar la mirada… estaba tan triste que eso me rompió el corazón, me sentía culpable de lo que le pasaba, en cierto modo lo era, una parte de mi gritaba que fuera y acompañara a Bella en todo lo que veía venir pero la otra me decía que lo más sensato y bueno para mí era quedarme, Notablemente la primera parte estaba ganando y debía hacer algo antes de que Bella saliera… sin dudarlo ni un momento dije:

_Profesor, yo quiero acompañar a Bella…_. _si, ella se rio por mi comentario, pero yo me reí con ella… así que los dos somos culpables. _–En ese momento Bella se detuvo y volteo, esperaba ansioso la respuesta del profesor, pero esa nunca llego:

_No_! _Profesor no le haga caso a Edward, yo fui la culpable, no lo mande a él, por favor… -_Me quede asombrado, acaso le importaba tanto a Bella? eso me hizo sentir bien… todo lo que tenía que ver con ella me hacia sentir bien.

_Ya muchachos_! Dejen de jugar, mi decisión es: Señor Cullen usted se queda aquí, señorita Swan acompáñeme… -Dicho esto, el profesor salió al lado de Bella dejando el salón lleno de murmullos…me senté, estaba en shock, yo fui el culpable, me tenían que llevar a mí! Pero qué más da, ya se habían ido, así que seguí haciendo mi trabajo hasta que una chica rubia, de ojos azules, bastante bonita pero no tanto como Bella se me acerco y se sentó en su lugar:

-_Hola, tú debes de ser el chico nuevo…Edward… cierto?_

_- Si, con mucho gusto…_

_- igual, me presento, soy Tanya Denali…_

_- Que lindo nombre Tanya._

_- Gracias el tuyo también es muy lindo… te molestaría si me siento contigo?_

_- mmm, no para nada, pero solo será por esta clase Bella se sienta conmigo y no creo que le agrade mucho que le quiten su puesto… -_No sé porque dije eso, de un momento a otro me entro rabia de que le quisiera quitar el puesto a Bells… no entendía lo que Bella causaba en mi.

_- Vamos, no creo que le moleste hacerse con Evan, es un buen chico…_

_- mmm si… -_Seguimos haciendo el trabajo… Tanya era inteligente pero no tanto como Bella, no sé que me pasaba, cada cosa que hacia Tanya la comparaba con lo que hacía ella… mas rato tendría que razonar sobre mi comportamiento. La clase se acabo, guarde mis cosas rápidamente y Salí corriendo, no me importo despedirme de Tanya, solo quería saber que había pasado con Bella… en el camino me encontré a Alice y le pregunte:

_Hey Alice!_! _Sabes donde esta Bella?_

_No estaba contigo chico?_

_Pues sí, pero la castigaron por mi culpa y necesito saber donde esta…._

_Pues ve a buscarla a la rectoría…_

_Claro! Gracias hermana! –_Salí corriendo de nuevo, no me importaba empujar a las personas, solo quería llegar donde estaba Bella, por fin llegue a la rectoría y la vi saliendo de allí junto al profesor que le estaba diciendo algo… espere en el pasillo hasta que el profesor la dejo ir, me acerque rápidamente a ella y le pregunte sin pensar:

-Hey Bella! _Que paso? Te castigaron? –_En mi voz se notaba el nerviosismo, no soportaba pensar que por mi culpa a Bella le pasara algo malo, ella sacaba en mí una actitud de protección, que no había tenido con nadie más.

_-Tranquilo Edward…. Solo me pusieron a limpiar los salones al terminar las clases y leerme un libro sobre "Cómo comportarte en las clases"… excepto por la mala nota no es tan horrible como yo pensaba._

_-Mmm ya veo… pero te pusieron mala nota? Te hacen leer un libro? Además limpiar después de clases? Me hubieras dejado… fue mi culpa…_

_- No fue tu culpa además me parece un estupendo castigo, primero que todo por la mala nota no te preocupes, me va muy bien en biología y fácilmente podre recuperarla. Adoro leer cualquier libro que me pongan, así aprendo mas. Y pues me puedo considerar una maniaca de la limpieza, así que no habrá problema… sabias que siempre me quedo a limpiar el salón cuando termina la clase?_

_- Haaaa bueno, pero de todas maneras, me hubieras dejado…._

_- No, no te hubiera podido dejar ir, eres nuevo, casi no tienes notas sería un mal comienzo además de que todo el colegio te pondrá en una mala posición y no quiero que pase eso…_

_- y a ti no te pondrán en una mala posición? – _Me quede asombrado, a Bella le importaba mi posición!… no sé porque esto me causaba alegría.

_-No tontito, a mi me conocen aquí desde que estaba en el kínder… saben que soy una nerd…_

_- Ha pues, una muy linda nerd. –_Que había dicho! Esa última frase hacia parte de mis pensamientos, se me salió, no debía de haberlo dicho! Una esperanza de que Bella no lo hubiera escuchado nació dentro de mí, pero se desvaneció cuando vi a Bella sonrojarse… se veía tan tierna… quería abrazarla, pero que piensas Edward Anthony Cullen Masen!

_Hem…Este…Gracias._ –se notaba nerviosa y no veía porque…

_-Bueno Edward, fue un gusto hablar contigo… nos vemos luego…_

_- Que clase tienes?_

_- Política y tú?_

_- Tengo hora libre._

_- Ha pues que tristeza… eres un buen compañero… aunque me haces reír…_

_- jajaja que graciosa… de seguro no querrás sentarte conmigo de nuevo._

_- Claro que sí, pero no te eleves he!_

_- Jamás señorita Swan, la veo al almuerzo pequeña damita?_

_- Lo siento señor Cullen, debo ir a la biblioteca tengo trabajo que hacer, también fue uno de mis castigos por su repentina torpeza…_

_- Jajajaja ok, bueno que te parece si voy a comer contigo a la biblioteca y te ayudo con tu trabajo? _

_- mmm, no hace falta…_

_- Vamos, no te hagas rogar… fue mi culpa también… por favor? –_Dije esto último haciendo un puchero.

_-_ _Esta bien! Pero no me hagas reír… ahí si será peor…_

_- Claro, prometido!_

_- Ok bye nos vemos que se me hace tarde…_

_-Ok._

_-_Ha, que linda era Bella, ya que tenia hora libre debía de aprovecharla para pensar y razonar sobre Bella, me dirigí a la cafetería, no soy de los chicos que comen como vacas, pero tenía hambre, cuando llegue me compre un Hot Dog y una coca cola, me senté en una mesa que queda en una esquina de la gran cafetería y comencé a pensar mientras comía lentamente, pensaba en mi familia, en mi nuevo colegio, en mis amigos, y por supuesto sobre todo en Bella era tan adorable, linda y noble.. pero que sentía por ella? Acaso puede uno sentir amor por alguien al que acaba de conocer hace unas horas? Si esto fuera cierto… A Bella le gustaba yo? Y si no? Si tenía novio? Tantas dudas rondaban por mi cabeza, tenía la intención de aclarar cada una de ellas y al final de esta hora tener una conclusión y afrontarla fue lo que fuera, pero algo interfirió en mis planes, una voz ronca que no reconocía hablo:

_Hey Cullen!_! _Te acuerdas de mí? –_No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser, era de una mujer, pero las únicas que me conocían era Rosalie y Bella… y esa no era su voz, así que me voltee y vi a Tanya me miraba pícaramente y con una gran sonrisa, esto ya no me estaba gustando…

_-Tanya!_! _Que haces aquí? _

_-Tengo hora libre y por lo que veo tu igual…_

_- Pues acertaste…_

_- Me puedo sentar?_

_- Claro! –_Dicho esto Tanya se sentó a mi lado, apoyo su cabeza en su mano y me miraba atentamente..

_-Edward, te quisiera hacer una invitación, el viernes hare una fiesta en mi casa, te gustaría ir?_

_-mmm pues no lo sé, casi no conozco a nadie…_

_- Por eso, es una oportunidad para que te conozcan! _

_- No lo sé Tanya, de seguro mis padres no me dan permiso…_

_- Bueno, pero esto si no me lo podrás negar…. El baile de Halloween se acerca y pues me gustaría ir contigo… aceptas? –_Ho vaya! Ir con Tanya al baile? No! Era una chica linda pero había algo en ella que no me cuadraba… definitivamente no quería ir con ella.

_-_ _Lo siento Tanya, no pienso ir a ese baile… es un viernes cierto? _

_- pues sí, pero no veo el problema._

_- Es que todos los fines de semana de octubre vamos a donde mis tíos en Jackson Bill… me entenderás Verdad? _**N/A: Jajaja como verán esto lo saque de la peli… pero es al contrario Bella es la que lo dice… Ok los dejo leyendo.**

- _Ha pues que pena, será para otra oportunidad, nos vemos…_

Me alegro que se fuera, Tanya no era mucho de mi agrado, pero no quería ser descortés… y pues la mentirita del baile no fue una mentira del todo, voy a donde mis tíos en octubre pero no todos los fines de semana… bueno volví a estar solo, ahora sí podría pensar, pero justamente toco el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, me alegre por que estaría con Bella, decidí llevarle algo de comer, pedí una pizza, un jugo natural y una manzana, sabía que a Bella le gustaría, no compre nada para mi pues estaba lleno con ese hot dog, después de comprar Salí rápidamente a la biblioteca y vi que la cafetería ya se había llenado, vi a los chicos en una mesa cerca de donde estaba yo, cuando Alice me vio me hizo una seña, me toco ir.

_-Edward ven siéntate, donde esta Bella?_

_-Está en la biblioteca tiene que hacer un trabajo así que la ayudare…_

_-mmm Ok…_

Después de hablar con Alice corrí hacia donde estaba Bella, cuando llegue la vi en los computadores tecleando rápidamente mientras tomaba apuntes, tenía un montón de libros encima… vi que hablaba con la computadora? Me acerque para ver que hacia… cuando llegue me saludo y vi que estaba hablando con un chico moreno, alto y musculoso, no sé porque pero sentí una punzada en mi pecho cuando vi que se hablaban con mucho cariño… Bella le dijo que esperara un momento que iba a colgar la videollamada pero que ahorita la ponía de nuevo el acepto y así desapareció aquel rostro.

*******************************************************FIN DEL CAPITULO****************************************************

**Hola mis lindos lectores... perdón por tener un poquito abandonada la historia pero como verán he decidido hacer otra y se me fue la inspiración de esta, pero tranquilos, no la voy a dejar, ya me volvió! Solo estuvo perdida por un tiempo... bueno espero que les guste este capi... jajaja aqui Tanya aparece como una chica normal y buena pero mas adelante se revelara lo que en verdad es... para los que no saben que es N/A quiere decir nota del autr, buenos nos vemos en el proximo capi! bye...**

**Besos!**

**Monika Cullen**


End file.
